A second chance at life
by Chesire-Grin
Summary: Young Celest has lost everything, when it comes to her boyfriend and her best friend. With no where else to turn to, her only option is to jump of a building. But things go horrible wrong and Celest finds her self whisked off to Neverland against her will
1. Chapter 1

I stared at myself uncertainly through the image in the glass doorway. _I NEVER should have bought this dress…_ where the only thoughts going through my head. The material was see-through, so it had a couple of layers that drifted off in a flowing pattern around my ankles. Its vibrant blue colors were entrancing. I almost resembled what appeared to be a mermaid. And even though I looked spectacular, I couldn't help but feel odd, as if I was something out of place… But no matter! I was had already reached Alisa's house and there was no turning back now. Clutching my bag tightly, it had most of my clothes and toiletries in it because I was going to be staying with her for a while, at least until mom got better…

_No_, I thought defiantly. _I will not let thoughts of him wreck my night, this is my time, my moment… _Even so, memories of my father flowed back, as I thought of my mother. His foul breath and him anger still haunted me to this day.

I stood straight and tall as I rang the bell, its soft chimes echoing through the house. _An empty house_, I thought as no one came to answer the door. Even though it was no surprise to me, Alisa's parents were in Bermuda for two weeks and she had probably already left for the party. _His_ party… I thought. By _him_ I meant Ray, my boyfriend. He was a senior and very handsome too. I had been dating him for the past two weeks and they had been the best time of my like. True be told he _was_ my first boyfriend and many would say I didn't know much when it came to boys… but what did that matter? I was happy and that was all that mattered. Right?

I pushed my thoughts aside as I made my way down the street, occasionally staring down at the card, his address scribbled in his careless handwriting. I smiled as I drifted back to that day…

"_So it's 23 Doris Avenue? Ok?" He reminded me as he scribbled it down on the card. I smiled and nodded. Staring into his eyes, he smiled back at me. _

"_I love you babe. You know that right?"_

_I stared at him intently before answering. "Of course I know that and I love you too."_

_He smirked before giving me a peck on the lips and then motioned for me to hop on his bike. 'His bike' was a motorcycle and a fairly new one at that. He had got it for his 18th birthday as a present from his father. I had never met him, but knowing Ray he had to be great…_

_I stared at it cautiously, though it seemed incredible, not to mention romantic, I couldn't shake the fear that resided in me. But I got on anyway_._ I would do anything to please Ray, even if it meant riding home on that, contraption. _

_We drove down the busy London streets. I was attached comfortably behind him, a helmet on his head and the wind against my face. I enjoyed these moments with him, even if they were life-threatening. _

_It didn't take to long to get home. I jumped off his bike, slinging my bag over my shoulder. Then pecking him on the cheek I muttered a shy 'seeya' before walking up my front steps._

"_Don't forget about my party Friday"' He reminded me when I got to the door._

_I smiled and called back. "I wouldn't dream of it!" I then made my way into my house. I heard his bike drive off slowly in the distance. _

If I had stayed there a little longer I would've heard him mutter under his breath "I'm sure it'll be a night to remember…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok I know its been a while since I updated so enjoy this, VERY late chapter, and chapter three should be longer, and I will be posting it later on today so once again, enjoy!**

**Also I do not own peter pan, just wanted to let you know.**

* * *

I finally arrived at number 23, on Doris Avenue. It was a rather shady area in my opinion, but if Ray lived here then there must be something good about it. The door was painted green and was sun-damaged; the paint had also begun to peel. I quickly knocked on the door, almost holding my breath in anticipation. The door was answered by a sophomore, who was no doubt drunk. He had a bottle of beer in hand, and was red eyed and groggy.

"What do you want?" He snapped.

"Umm... I…" I fumbled with my words.

"Don't you know? No juniors aloud, so beat it!" He was about to slam the door in my face but I quickly said.

"No, wait! I'm here for the party, Ray is my boyfriend!" He stopped, cocked and eyebrow and let the door swing open.

It revealed a shabby living room, with old leather couches, that people, sophomores, occupied. There was a T.V too, but it seemed broken, as there was a crack down the middle of the screen. There were photos on the wall, some in crack picture frames; some didn't even have pictures in them. And to think this is where my boyfriend lived?

They guy who had answered the door shuffled past me, hitting my shoulder in the process but not bothering to apologize and went back to his beer.

I stood there, awkwardly, in a beautiful dress, and my backpack in hand. No one even came up to me. I couldn't even find Alisa among all the people. So I just stood there, but soon got bored and began to 'explore' the house.

Next to the living room, was the kitchen, the cupboards were flung open, some falling off their hinges. Could this really be where my beloved was resident?

I made my way upstairs, hoping to find Ray on my way up, which I did.

"Celest!" He exclaimed happily while embracing me and planting a wonderfully warm kiss on my lips. My body shook with nerves but I simply ignored them as he led me upstairs while I tried to establish a conversation between the two of us, I've never been much of a talker, so it didn't go exactly as I had planned and soon I found myself, unable to talk because his lips were once again planted firmly on mine.

In all honesty I hadn't exactly grasped the concept of kissing entirely yet so once we had entered the bedroom, his I presumed, and began kissing, a little differently I was at a loss. His hands seemed to be going everywhere at once, and his tongue had a life of its own entirely. This wasn't right and I knew it but it seemed I was close to powerless when it came to stopping it, this was my first real boyfriend and I didn't want to screw up, so I played along, not knowing at all what I was getting myself in to.

I finally broke it off, my dress was pulled above my knees and I didn't intend it to go up any farther, if you get what I mean. Ray was staring at me for a little while before pulling me in to yet another embrace, his lips meeting with mine almost instantly and I almost instantly pulled away. I gave him a stern look that just dared him to try a move like that on me again. So he took my silent advice and instead got off the bed we were 'sitting' on and instead walked over to a mini fridge that was placed in the corner. While opening it I heard him mumble, "I think you'll like this, it got Mike to pick some up before you got here, it'll help you loosen up a bit." Then he laughed a rather strained laugh and brought over a bottle of vodka.

I cocked an eyebrow before stating to him.

"Ray I'm sixteen."

"Yah?"

"It's not legal for me to drink."

"So?"

"So? I've never ever had a sip of alcohol in my life!" I was beginning to get annoyed at his stupidity, he was the eldest in this situation, he should know better.

"There's a first time fore everything." He stated while taking a swing of it, a cheap grin plastered on his face. I gave him a hard look and proceeded to get up off the bed and leave, but he grabbed my hand and pulled me back down.

"Come on babe, do this for me? I'm sure you'll love it. Look here-"He tilted my head back with one hand tried to pour some of the disgusting liquid down my throat. I spat it out immediately it tasted vile and burnt my tongue.

"Aw stop being such a wuss." He said annoyed and tried to do the same again, I was beginning to see that that wasn't a request but really an order.

I finally snapped and flung my hand free while smashing it in to the bottle and knocking it free from his hand, watching it shatter on the wall gave me satisfaction. Though what I hadn't thought about would be his reaction to the bottle becoming smashed and so as I stare at him I'm beginning to think things aren't going as well as I had first planned them.

The look on his face could have killed me, He was annoyed and he was half drunk, though he could have been fully drunk because I had arrived at the party so late. I quickly got up and ran out of the room, only to hear him hollering at me telling me to come back as I ran down the hall, fear shadowing at my heels. Opening the door and racing free in to the night air of the city.

In my race for escape I had forgotten my backpack but that didn't matter now, so as I walked slowly along the boulevard my thoughts shooting through my head I pondered. _Am I really doing the right thing?_


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is titled 'Giving up on you' and the bits that are _italics_ are a poem/song that I wrote a while back when things didn't go as planned, it means something to me and it might mean something different to you, I decided to use this for the chapter because of its significance and though it doesn't follow the exact flow of this chapter I thought it made it a bit more interesting anyway. **

**Also I realized that I haven't updated in quite sometime, well as some of might readers might know, though I doubt they do, I have been away in Europe for a good month and a half and only recently got back, on the night before my school began. And incase anyone is still interested in complaining to me about updating faster, some of you might also want to know that I have recently lost someone close to me, my bloody grandmother! And that trip was to take my mind off the stress I was going through at the time. So next time someone is pestering me to update, when I'm on holiday, grieving over my late grandmother, maybe they'll think twice about bothering me. **

Now I realize that this is not your problem and I don't expect pity me or anything like that, but I write to let my emotions out on paper/internet and to relax, so if you guys want me to update sooner review a bit, send me a message, just let me know that you are reading and are enjoying my stories.

I have not once asked for reviews but it _is_ nice to get them once and a while. So review if you want me to update sooner, it will motivate me and I will update.

Ok well that's it anyway here's the chapter, its longer then the others, so enjoy!

* * *

I thought not and turned around sadly, I headed back to that shack of a house my soon-to-be ex boyfriend lived at and was about to knock on the door when suddenly I thought, _why am I doing this? Why am I crawling back to him? What can he possibly do to hurt me?_ With that I was suddenly angry and instead of knocking on the door I gripped the handle tightly and ripped the door open before proceeding through, I was here to get my stuff and leave, there's was no way Ray was stopping me, I wasn't going to let myself be scared of others anymore.

_The stained knees and twisted hair,  
is what I'm looking for.  
His dark eyes and melt away smile,  
leaving me craving for more.  
My disappearing envy,  
Turn's to reappearing love,  
Add it together all together and I want all of the above._

I pushed past people, many of who were annoyed and I knew I would hear about it tomorrow at school but I didn't care, tonight was supposed to have been special and it was turning in to a disaster by the second, little did I know it was going to get much worse.

I had finally reached the door and my anger suddenly drained from me, as if some one had pulled the imaginary stopper from the bathtub and now my anger and courage were now floating down the drain.

I gulped and took some deep breathes before wrenching the door open, the sight that greeted me was one out of my worst nightmares.

_I finished with a smile,  
my eyes filled with joy.  
My reoccurring weakness,  
my heart played like a toy.  
Though I may not be broken,  
my veins have run dry.  
My stitching needs resewn,  
and I have I have nothing left to cry._

There, in a tangle of kissing and hands in rather rude places, was Ray...

_He seemed like he cared,  
though I know he never will.  
My friends act as my anti-drug,  
my fatal sleeping pill.  
They save from the harm,  
committed by others or myself.  
Though I know things will never be the same,  
there's a new book on the shelf._

...and my best friend Alisa, I stood there unable to speak, unable to breath, my heart felt caught in my throat, I opened my mouth to speak but nothing emerged, the only thing I was aware of were the tears that had formed in my eyes and the betrayal that my heart was unable to comprehend.

They had only just realized that I was in the room. They turned to me in shock, or at least I wished it had been shock, Ray stared at me smugly and Alisa stared at me with fear, yet she was content, she was happy in his arms, this is were she belonged in her eyes.

I tried to speak again but I just couldn't bring myself to say anything, I quickly grabbed my bag and fled, I heard Alisa call me from the end of the corridor but I was unable to respond, the tears were running freely and I couldn't do anything to stop them.

I ran from them, from everyone, from my mother, from my _father_ and I left all my fears behind. Everything that had boiled up over the last year was finally spilling over.

I had finally stopped running and then I had collapsed on to the grass, tears cascading down my face, like a waterfall, I hiccupped, _I truly am a mermaid now_, I thought bitterly, _my mermaid dress shall go very well with the water flowing from my eyes. _Suddenly I stopped, _no this is not what a time to cry_, I picked myself and wiped my eyes, _I know what I must do._

&

I stared uncertainly over the edge, _so this is how I shall die_, I thought bitterly to myself. I stared down at the city below me, my dress blew in the wind, my tears began to flow freely again and I hadn't bothered wiping them away, it would all be over soon enough. My hair turned in to more knots as the wind blew against my pale skin, it reminded me so much of my mother, she looked so like me, for a minute I was tempted to step back, to leave this foolish idea and continue on with my life but I just couldn't, I had to end this now, it ends tonight. I took another deep breath trying to calm my unsettling nerves and slowly but surely I readied myself for the plunge.

My thoughts were confusing,

_He seemed like he cared,_

My sobs made my body shake,

_Though I know he never will._

My eyes stung, my breath quickened,

_My friends act as my anti-drug,_

I swallowed the lump in my throat,

_My fatal sleeping pill._

My tears reminded me of what I had lost and what I could not control, I knew I then that I never would be able to either.

I had nothing left to live for and this seemed my only option, even if it frightened me, I knew I was ready; it would all be over soon enough. After another breath I took my last step, my final footprint on the walkway of life, and then I fell.

_They save from the harm,  
committed by others or myself.  
Though I know things will never be the same,  
there's a new book on the shelf.  
It tells the story of my life,  
as it goes on and on.  
Though darkness and deep despair,  
it's my reverberating dawn.  
It shows me what to do,  
when all my hope seems lost.  
It keeps my life in balance,  
no matter what the cost.  
It keeps what is right in me,  
to preserve what it true.  
It leaves me with the memories,  
of giving up on you._

&

Mean while, on the Jolly Rogers that was busy floating above London City, strangely enough no one seemed to notice...

A frustrated Captain Jas. Hook paced back and forth against its water-logged deck, it smelled of the sea and had a slight glow to it, though none of the crew noticed because most of them either had their attention on their jobs, when they actually did them, or on their captain who was in mid-rant at that moment, and Mr. Smee was getting the just blow of his yell.

"Well Mr. Smee it seems as though he's done it again!" Exclaimed a very angry Captain Hook. His black hair tumbling down over his shoulders shook, the loose ringlets quivering as if they are afraid themselves as well.

"I beg your pardon, Captain, but who?" Asked a terrified Mr. Smee. The small man trembled as the captain towered over him before yelling to the heavens.

"PAN! That's who! That insufferable boy, he's haunting my dreams Smee, I can hear a crow caw, and his laughter. Oh the laughter Smee, it's driving me insane, it tears at my soul and because of it I am beginning to grow weak." The captain ended with a slump, there was truth in his words he was looking older but it might not have been for the reasons he said, they had been coming to earth many times lately for the captain had been craving for company, human company, adult company.

"Captain, maybe we should just forget about Pan," Smee began gently easing his captain in to a seat where he could rest his tired eyes; he head was already in his hands and Smee continued. "Captain maybe it's finally time to forget about Pan, we could live here, among the humans, among the adults and forget all this Neverland business."

"What!" Suddenly the captain was up on his feet again glaring angrily at Smee, towering over him once more and Smee is beginning to feel his knees buckle.

"Smee how could you say a thing! He has shamed me numerous times, humiliated me in front of my crew, fed my hand to a crocodile! Then tried to feed the rest of me to him as well! And you are telling me just to forget about all this and leave the place I sworn to concur at all costs? Is that what you are saying?"

Mr. Smee backed away from the man he called his captain, he could see the madness in his eyes, the captain was truly going insane. He finally reached the side of the ship and while quivering he muttered something timidly.

"No, Captain, that's not what I was saying."

"I thought as much," The captain said with a 'hmph' and then he turned around so that he no longer faced Smee, but was instead looking over at the city beneath him.

"What is it that we are going to do sir, how are we going to beat Pan?" Asked the first mate as he joined Hook to overlook London. He said nothing at first but then he answered.

"We shall devise a plan, Smee, a wicked plan. One in which we shall finally be victorious." He told him through his hands, which had come to rest on his chin as looked at the people below him, they looked so carefree to him, they knew not the hardships that he'd had to face, the life he had to live.

"We shall capture one of his lost boys, or perhaps we shall lure him out with another fair maiden like Wendy, or even another one of the Indians, Neverland has many things we can use to our advantage."

"But, Captain, haven't we tried these plans already. Haven't they been a bit, well, unsuccessful?" Questioned Smee, as soon as he had said that he realized that he shouldn't have as Hook's fist suddenly flew out and his hand wrapped around his throat in a death grip, Smee began to talk rather strangely as he had such a lack of oxygen.

"Mr. Smee are you doubting the authority of your captain? Mutiny perhaps?" He said through clenched teeth, by now the entire crew had turned their attention on Hook, he was seething and they would have stepped in, though they valued their own lives, more so then the first mate's. Mr. Smee finally managed to stutter out two small words, which could have quite literally saved his life.

"No sir." With that Hook released him and threw him aside, panting slightly he pulled out a bottle of brandy from his coat pocket, taking a quick drink he turned back to Smee who stared at him shuddering in the cold English air before saying.

"But how sir? How will we go about the plans? It's not as if something will just fall out of the sky."

But oh how wrong that short first mate was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay well it's been a while since I updated, too long in fact and I'm sorry for such a long wait. Okay in this chapter there are some parts that aren't exactly true. For one thing the main character, Celest, puts nail polish remover on herself to decrease her body temperature. Let me state that this in fact does work, it will drain the heat from your flesh, (seriously I've knocked a bottle on to myself before). But here the effects last much longer then it would normally, I know it's kind of stupid, but I needed to put something in there, so its there. No I have not lost my mind, hehe.**

**Also Mr. Smee, as you will note, has a stutter in this. Yes, I chose to give him a stutter. No these are not typos.**

**Okay I just needed to get those points across before you read this, so enjoy!**

**Also the next chapter will take a little while to post, it is fairly long and is already about 6 pages, I've already started on it but it will take a little whil to update. I also have my other stories, that I've have to update on too so I'm sorry for the daily but it is necessary t insure that all my other readers for some of my other fanfics are happy.**

* * *

Everything was black, there was no light in this room and I had no knowledge of coming in this room or how I came to be in sheer darkness of this room at all.

I am confused.

Suddenly I recalled the events that took place the previous night and they brought tears to my eyes. The building was what I remembered first, then the uncertainty of the jump then the final piece of reluctance leaving me as I plunged in to an unforgiving abyss of the night sky. But what had happened after that?

Oh now I remembered.

I had jumped off the building only to realize the there was something there to greet me. A ship, a pirate ship or so I presumed, due to the flag was off at the side of the building and suddenly I felt the urge to save myself. I grabbed the flag but it tore, and I went cascading downwards, though now it was at a more reasonable speed. I had tried to hold on to the sail, but had only succeeded in tearing it also as I continued my descent downwards. I had landed in a heap on the deck as the sail ended about five foot about the deck. Groaning in pain I had only glimpsed two people before I had finally passed out, a short man with a red cap, glasses and rather large nose peered at me through his moon rimmed spectacles. Then another figure, a tall and lean man, with a mustache and curly black hair, they both stared at me utterly confused as I slowly faded in to unconsciousness.

So that's what had happened, it was still rather foggy but I didn't remember coming in to this room at all, I didn't even know where this room was. I slowly circled my surroundings I was in a small room and it only had a one exit. I reached the door and pressed against it as I tried to push it open, with no such luck I went back to my previous place on the floor a mere two feet from where I was standing; this room wasn't terribly large. I let out a sigh and put my head in my hands, my thoughts began to flow freely through me as I began to think. Why was I here? Why had I been locked up, what was I to do. Soon I found myself both annoyed and confused as I began to pace around occasionally hitting a wall as it was dark and I could see close to nothing.

What on earth was happening to me?! Who had ever heard of a flying ship? No not only was it a flying ship, it was a flying pirate ship?! What the bloody hell was a ship doing hovering over London?! I felt like screaming, but I didn't. Instead I did what many brave women did in a sticky situation.

I did my make up, my nails in fact.

I tore open my bag, which was still on my back thankfully, and began to rummage through it. I found the contents easily, a bottle of nail polish remover, _this was sure to get them to notice me and hopefully give me some answers. _I thought to myself as I opened the lid and a pungent aroma filled the room, it was rather small and the smell enveloped me, I coughed once or twice as I smeared the stuff on my arms, legs and face. Then using the left over liquid I quickly poured it on the door, and watched as it seeped in to cracks and under to door, they were bound to notice sooner of later.

Hastily making my retreat back to where I had momentarily resided before, I hid the bottle and lay on the floor in and awkward position, my mouth was partially ajar, as I closed my eyes and began to play dead.

Soon enough some came in to check on me. The smell had obviously showed them something was wrong. I felt footsteps rattle the floor and spared a glance as a man bustled in, he was the short man from before. He ran over to me, touching my arm softly then muttering to himself.

"Oh dear, oh dear the c-captain will not be p-pleased about this, and his p-plan would have been p-perfect for her. Oh well p-poor girl to b-begin with, throwing herself o-off the b-building and all that s-she would have been p-perfect too, P-pan would have come r-running, oh w-well it s-seems fate had other p-plans."

He checked my temperature again, now though it was slightly warmer; still it was cold enough to fool him. The nail polish remover tends to drains heat from your body especially when there is a lot of it in certain places, he had suspected that I was a dead body or something close to it, I hated to think how I looked then. A dirty dress, torn and tight, my hair a mess, and my frigid body.

I was the perfect corpse.

Suddenly he bent forward and that's when I struck. Springing up quickly I suddenly gripped him around the throat, now don't get me wrong I would never normally be as violent or forceful as this but, I was confused, lost, hungry and feeling slightly insane at that moment so I wanted answers.

He squeaked slightly but said nothing as I turned to face him angrily; glaring at him I tightened my grip and began my rant.

"Now listen to me, I'm not going to let go but I'm not going to hurt you either, understand -nods- Good. Well the first thing I want to know is where I am and why I was locked up in this room."

He stared at me and managed to choke out.

"You're o-on the great cap-captain Hook's ship, we're in Neverland. You're here to help catch Peter Pan."

"Never what? Peter who?" I asked confused.

"Why Neverland, you know, _second star to the right and straight on till morning_." He said in a sing song like voice for the last part.

"Okay..." I said confused. "What do you mean I'm hear to help catch what'shisface?"

"Why P-peter P-pan of course"-I shook my head, confused- "The boy who never grows up?"- More confusion- "Then boy r-responsible for the c-captain's hand being m-maimed?" I gasped at this and let him go, I had expected him to run but he stood there, just as confused as I was.

Maybe I should be a bit more cooperative about this, I mean this boy, Peter, is obviously a terrible person and deserves whatever is coming to him.

"I'm so sorry." I managed to stutter out, as I realized how uncivil I was being towards this poor man, maybe they weren't so bad. "I had no idea, that you were dealing with someone so terrible, under these circumstances its understandable that you would want to punish this boy."

He stared at me in shock, not saying anything and looking like he might faint at any second.

"Um, Sir, are you, okay?" I asked coming forward slightly.

"Sir," He muttered to himself, in disbelief. "She c-called me sir." He shook his head in amazement.

"Um, are you alright?"

"Oh y-yes I'm fine, it's just n-no one has e-ever called me sir, it's always been Smee and other much less p-pleasant things."

"Oh, well that doesn't sound very nice. Why would others call you that, or anything but your name, for that matter?"

"I'm only a first m-mate, you see. It's not a very high r-rank aboard a p-pirate ship my dear."

"So I'm on a pirate ship?"

"Why yes, the J-Jolly Roger, The most infamous p-pirate to ever s-sail that s-seas of Neverland."

"And Neverland is an island of sorts?"

"Why y-yes, yes it is. It is home to some of the most w-wonderful creatures, m-mermaids for one."

"Mermaids really? That's incredibly I always thought those never existed, I thought they were only made up stories for little children."

"No, n-no, no, no, no. They are most d-definitely real and would be v-very annoyed to hear t-that you didn't _believe_ in them. The f-fairies would be m-most cross with you if you ever said you d-didn't _believe_ in them."

He said believe as if it was a sacred word, something to precious to reveal, a strange word that comforted me in some unknown way.

"What do you mean the fairies would be annoyed with me? I've never seen a fairy, oh no, don't tell me those are real too."

"I'm a-afraid so miss-s, pesky little c-creatures as they are, they are r-real though, and very r-rude as w-well. But w-what am I g-going on about f-fairies, I'm here to b-bring you up on the d-deck, my dear. The c-captain w-wishes to s-speak to you, I fear-r I've s-said to m-much as it is."

I stared at him, as kind as he was, I didn't feel very comfortable going up on deck with a man who I barely knew. At least in this cell I had four walls surrounding me, out there, who knew what could happen.

Still, the sunlight seemed to call to me, I craved its warm, especially after my plan to cool my body down; I now had a dreadful set of chills creeping up my spine.

What to do, what to do.

I stared at him, perhaps if I went up there I could reason with this captain. Well, yes, that sounded like it could work. I could explain to him that this was all just a misunderstanding. Yes I could just picture it. It sounded perfect. I smiled at Mr. Smee, I had to look down for he was quite short, and he led me through the door.

The sunlight was blinding.

Yet it was wonderful.

It warmed my skin, my fragile being suddenly felt lifted. As if some invisible weight was suddenly gone, I smiled and felt the urge to jump up and parade around like a small child. This was really quite strange because I had never felt this feeling before.

It was intoxicating.

I took a breath full of salty air, my lungs filled to the brim. My eyes traveled over the ship, it was indeed that of pirate design. Two masts, one with a partially torn sail. I felt a slight damper in my mood as I realized what I had caused on these poor people.

My thoughts were stolen from me as I felt myself being dragged in to another room, up some stairs and once again in to darkness, this was the cause of Mr. Smee. My eyes adjusted in the dimly lit room, a table stood before me. An amount of cutlery, and silver and jewel-incrusted, it was fit for a king. I stared at Smee, had he brought me out so I may dine with this captain? I was utterly confused, my eyes suddenly snapped open in surprise as I heard a smooth voice from behind me.

"Well, well, welcome my dear, to my humble quarters."

I turned my gaze to the man behind me, who at that very moment was closely the door. My only escape in to a sunlit refugee was suddenly snuffed out.


	5. Chapter 5 part 1 of 3

What to do, what to do.

I stared at him, perhaps if I went up there I could reason with this captain. Well, yes, that sounded like it could work. I could explain to him that this was all just a misunderstanding. Yes I could just picture it. It sounded perfect. I smiled at Mr. Smee, I had to look down for he was quite short, and he led me through the door.

The sunlight was blinding.

Yet it was wonderful.

It warmed my skin, my fragile being suddenly felt lifted. As if some invisible weight was suddenly gone, I smiled and felt the urge to jump up and parade around like a small child. This was really quite strange because I had never felt this feeling before.

It was intoxicating.

I took a breath full of salty air, my lungs filled to the brim. My eyes traveled over the ship, it was indeed that of pirate design. Two masts, one with a partially torn sail. I felt a slight damper in my mood as I realized what I had caused on these poor people.

My thoughts were stolen from me as I felt myself being dragged in to another room, up some stairs and once again in to darkness, this was the cause of Mr. Smee. My eyes adjusted in the dimly lit room, a table stood before me. An amount of cutlery, and silver and jewel-incrusted, it was fit for a king. I stared at Smee, had he brought me out so I may dine with this captain? I was utterly confused, my eyes suddenly snapped open in surprise as I heard a smooth voice from behind me.

"Well, well, welcome my dear, to my humble quarters."

I turned my gaze to the man behind me, who at that very moment was closing the door. My only escape in to a sunlit refugee was suddenly snuffed out.

"Hello there." I said politely as I could, my fear was beginning to over shadow me and I feared that it would soon be greater then my urge to leave.

"My dear please sit. I am Captain James Hook."

"My name is Celest." I said slightly dumbfounded at my on stupidity. Since when was I so talkative? First with Mr. Smee and now this captain. What on earth was happening to me?

"Please sit my dear. I'm sure you're starved. You took quite a fall didn't you?"

I nodded and sat down. Now that I got a proper view of the captain he was quite old. Black curls went down past his shoulders. Dangerously blue eyes had settled on me while he conversed. A some what European style of costume, or what I assumed he dressed in. Though he was kind enough, I felt certain hostility towards him. I was unable to shake my feelings of terror even though it was explainable.

"Yes, yes I did. How may I ask did I come to be locked in a cell, of such small size no less?"

I felt like gasping in shock over the bladed steel like force of my blunt tone. I only barely managed to stop myself from covering my mouth in embarrassment. Had I really just said that?

I thought the captain might snarl, more so I hoped he did, because in that way I would have a reason to feel such malevolence towards him. Sadly he did no such thing. Smiling at me, though it could've been a sneer depending on the lighting, he sat down across from me. He eyed me distastefully, the look on his face made on think he had eaten something out of date.

"You were placed in that room, miss, because we had no where else to put you."

_On a street London would be far better then here_ I thought bitterly, my confusion was taking over as was my growing phobia of this place.

"You see we need your help my dear."

"Celest is fine."

"Yes, well, we have a bit of a dilemma here. We have a pest by the name of Peter Pan and he takes a fair amount of pleasure in being a bit of a monster to me and my crew. After all we've never done anything to harm him, so it's as much of a fowl towards us as it is to anyone who's come in contact with him. He takes pride in the misfortune of others. Why look what he's done to me?"

A flash of silver came in to my line of vision as his hand came in contact with the table. I gasped in shock as I stared at a hook that took the position of his left hand. I took a moment to rub my wrist of my left hand, unaware of course; it terrified me to imagine a person capable of doing such damage.

"Oh well, I'm terrible sorry for the trouble he's caused you, um, Captain. But I mean he's not really _my problem_. I didn't ask to come here, **you brought me here**. I just want to get home. Even if I did want to help, which I would have most surely done on any other occasion, what use would I be?"

"Well my dear," He began then stopped. "First of all why not have something to eat or drink you must be starved." I hesitantly took my glass and peered in to it. It was filled with red wine, after my previous encounter with alcohol I wasn't eager to try it again. Sadly the Captain noticed me looking at it and motioned to the glass.

"The finest of red wines on all of the ship drink up my dear it is a very special occasion."

I faked a smile and tipped the cup. The smallest of drop fell in to my mouth and I resisted the urge to gag.

"So you see my dear, this being your final meal and all we must have surely given you nothing but the best.-"

I spat out the brink immediately. "My final meal! What on earth are you talking about? I thought that you were going to send me home. After all this is only a misunderstanding. I certainly didn't want to come here. I was trying to end my own life!"

"Oh what a pity. Oh well I guess you will get to fulfill your second part though we are feeing you to the shark at noon tomorrow."

"WHAT?!"

"Why yes my dear, I told you we had a problem with Pan didn't eye. No matter, you see his demise is only going to go through if you sacrifice yourself. It is truly for the greater good."

"His demise?! My sacrifice?! I thought you were going to put him in jail!"

"A jail, oh no that is much too, human. You're in Neverland dear things work differently."

I glared and spoke harshly. "Violence is the last refuge of the incompetent." And suddenly I knew I had condemned myself.


	6. Chapter 5 part 2 of 3

"You can't do this, it's completely barbaric!" I screamed as I was dragged backwards by two gruff looking pirates, to who knows where. 

"Well I guess I'm a barbarian then aren't I?" Mocked the captain resentfully, as he turned away from me. After my little remark he hadn't been very pleased with me and ordered his men to throw me back in my cell. "Lock her up boys."

See what I mean?

I glared at him, annoyed and frustrated I was forced out the room by the other pirates and dragged back on the deck. I scanned the area again for some possible way to escape. There were none, I was surrounded by water on all sides and I had no idea what lurked within them.

_We are feeing you to the shark at noon tomorrow…_ Sharks, I thought horrified, what was I to do? I was stuck on a ship with no other help from anyone; suddenly my old life didn't seem as terrible.

I was dragged across the deck by the pirates. Both were old, muscular and smelled as though they hadn't bathed for weeks, which in this setting was _quite_ possible.

They weren't very kind guards but were apparently very good listeners as they threw me back in to my cell as I got there. They literally threw me in too. My feet were swept out from under me was they were holding tightly to my arms and they flung me against the wall. It wasn't a very far distance so they hadn't had to toss me very hard, all the same though I cried out and groaned as I fell to the ground. This was the second time I'd fallen on the floor of the pirate ship I wasn't very willing to try for a third.

The door slammed with a deafening bang and everything became dark once more, I wondered to myself, how long they would keep me in here. Would they let me out to eat dinner? Would they let me eat dinner at all for that matter? Too many thoughts were buzzing around in my head again and I was even more confused _now_ then I had been _before_. I hadn't had a chance to ask the captain about Neverland or anything else either.

Note to self, I thought angrily, next time insult the captain after you've found out your answers and a way to get off his bloody ship!

I began to pace around the room again, and anxious habit I'd developed since I'd been on this ship, which in truth had only been for about an hour. But how long had I really been on this ship, I had to think about it. I had only been awake for just over an hour so how long could it had been. It was light out so I had to have been out for at least 6 to 8 hours but then again time could have been different here. I didn't like this one bit; I knew absolutely nothing about this place apart from the fact that it was inhabited by pirates, mermaids, fairies and an awful boy by the name of Peter Pan. I glared absentmindedly in to space as I continued to ponder.

It was still dark in this… room, so I decided that the first thing I would do was get some light in there. I stumbled around in the dark until I found my bag again; it smelled softly of nail polish remover. It was faint enough but it still made me sputter in to a cough with one whiff of the fowl substance. I held my breath and dove in, blindly flailing my arms in and attempt to find a shape that resembled a flash light. My hand hit something solid, among other things such as clothes and toiletries. I was a large flashlight, the kind that one kept in case of a black out; it light up light a torch with a simple flick and I got a good view of my surroundings.

He can't be serious… was all that I could think of as I looked at the smallest room I could imagine, then again it good have been slightly bigger the portable toilets, but who could really tell under these circumstances. I was in what many would have called a box, it was small, tight, uncomfortably warm, and had a fowl odor to it. The smell was mainly my fault, as it was due to the nail polish remover and whatever other smells may have inhabited this place to begin with. I shuddered at the thought, and drew a light shawl out of my bag to wrap around myself, making sure to close it. Darkness tended to do that to me, it was something I had never fully understood. I didn't enjoy the dark and being in a room this tiny made my fear escalade to claustrophobia at a quickened pace. I gulped, terrified again as the fear chilled me to the bone.

I tried to distract myself. I listened intently to the voices outside but it was thoroughly useless mindless blabber. I was beginning to doubt that anyone aboard this ship had been educated at all. I heard familiar sound of guns being fired and many yells then the door was suddenly flung open and my being was gripped by a muscular arm which towed me away. I grabbed my bag and flashlight as the sunlight greeted me again and suddenly I realized that the crew was in turmoil.

There were cannons being fired, metal clashing and the yell of a furious captain too. I glared up at Captain Hook, which sneered back at me and motioned for he pirate, who at that moment was cutting of circulation to my arm, to bring me forward.

I didn't fight it, I knew I should of but it couldn't I was starved and annoyed and had lost all my hope as soon as I'd jumped off the building, why delay what I couldn't prevent?

"There's been a change of plans m'dear, Pan has decided to show up earlier then expected. All the better really, now you won't have to wait as long as we had hoped pity though you would've enjoyed living on a pirate ship. Oh well, that's life. Goodbye Miss, I would like to say it was a pleasure knowing you, but really it wasn't, was it now?" He let out a roar of laughter and brought a sword forward; pointing it at me he motioned his crew forward and returned to the room which he came. As if they were going to war or fighting for some valiant cause, they cheered and continued to prepare for the arrival of the enemy, while I prepared for the arrival of my doom.

I was held in place by my guard, I said nothing, and I did nothing. I just waited. I guess the guard hadn't expected that so he loosened his hold on my arm and I could feel the blood rushing through my veins, it was quite comforting, to say the least. I let out a content sigh, which was probably even more unexpected, since it was coming from a girl who was about to get eaten by sharks. The guard stared at me in shock; I raised an eyebrow and slumped over as I leaned against the wall. For we had been dragged just outside the captains quarters and the captain was inside them now, there was nothing really left to fear.

That's when I heard it.

It was a noise that suddenly brought me to senses. It was uplifting. It was loud. It was filled with a childlike innocence that I thought I'd lost long ago.

It was the call of a crow.

As I heard it I suddenly snapped up, I felt the urge to leave this cursed place, I wanted to get away and be free. I felt the urge to live again. I hadn't felt this in a very long time.

I began to plan.

I thought and thought until I'd found out a roughly good way to escape, it might not have been perfect but it was all I had at that moment. My thoughts were interrupted though by the arrival of someone, I bit my lip and looked. It certainly wasn't a sight I'd expected.

The great Peter pan was there finally. The man who had caused such chaos. The man who had slaughtered pirates and be handed Captain Hook. The man whom they all, or at least I assumed, secretly feared.

Was a boy.

He was a Boy! This terrifying creature was an infant! Well maybe not an infant perhaps, a teenager seemed more appropriate, he might have been a little older then me too.

This was supposed to scare me?

I couldn't help it, I started to laugh.

My guard stared at me, shocked as always by my insanity. First my nonexistent fear of death and now I was mocking their tyrant, I must have looked quite deranged. He seemed startled but mumbled to me.

"Are ye not afraid, Miss? Why do you laugh at yer death?"

I stared at him, my laughter had abruptly stopped, I stared at him, in all seriousness, and in a slightly dreamy state. At told him wistfully.

"I've been wishing I was dead for a long time…."


	7. Chapter 5 part 3 of 3

**Okay Okay, please please don't kill me, I know I'm a terrible author, the worst in history, in fact the worst that ever lived to write, BUT here is the ending for chapter 5, I know its late and I know I have no excuse for it, except that my computer sucks and that I had exams, But that doesn't count because I think it was wrong of me. SO IM VERY VERY VERY SORRY. And here is my story.**

**BUT, AND THIS IS MAJORLY IMPORTANT SO PLEASE READ IT!!!**

**okay now that I've got your atttention, I would like to let you know that I am considering revising this story and making chapters into one and all that, for example: Chapters 1-3 would become chapter 1 and chapter 4 would be one and all of chapter 5 would be one chapter, obviously, but anyways, I would like some help. What I mean by this is that I will take in requests for characters and any other bright ideas you reviewers, or just plain readers, have for my story, as long as it doesn't drastically clash with my over all story outline. Mkay? Alraight well that's all I have to say, and so thanks to all my reviewers or just plain readers, you guys are awesome, oh and enjoy chapter 5:**

* * *

I had shocked him with my response, I knew it and so because of his reaction I smiled. My smile held secrets as I happily stared of at the amazing flying boy. His features were plainly childish, light hazel eyes and tan skin caked in dirt, and a mop of brown sun bleached hair only a porcupine would be proud of. He reminded me of myself on an off day, though he probably lived with a string of off days. Flying in loops around the mast, he whipped out a knife of some sort and with a great caw tore the sail to shreds as he broke through himself, while staring smugly at Hook.

Everything about this seemed normal to the pirates, whereas I was about ready to scream as I realized the laws of gravity clearly didn't apply to this young individual. All I could think was, oh my god… I was starting to question my sanity.

"What are you up to today, you old codfish?" He laughed. Completely unaware of my presence, or perhaps he was just ignoring me…

"Pan, you dare mock me?! Feel the wrath of my blade!" Captain Hook bellowed, from below on the deck. Neither of them had noticed me yet, I assumed Hook had forgotten, or perhaps he was saving me for later, wonderful…

"Anytime Hook!" Peter Pan yelled, and dove forward where they began to battle each other ferociously, one with a dagger the other with a hook and sword. It really seemed slightly unfair, in my opinion; it was a child up against a man with two or more weapons on his person. No, it didn't seem fair at all. So imagine my surprise when, after quite a few minutes and taunting jeers later, Peter had disarmed Hook. The almighty captain cowered in front of him, dagger placed to his throat as he was forced to look in to the face of his oppressor.

A boy.

I still couldn't get over the fact that a child had defeated that man, on his ship and while his crew just stood around and watched. That was another thing, why _was_ the crew just standing around to watch? Did they not want to help their captain, or were they afraid of Pan. I would never find that out for in the moments that followed I came in to play, and everything drastically changed.

"I doubt you'd think of killing me Pan, when I have something you want." Hook told him, as the blade on his throat pushed forward. Hook sneered suddenly having his hook fly forward, catching Peter off guard and sending it cutting in to the flesh of his arm.

I'm told the cry of child is the worst sound that could have ever been made, god knows I've done it many a time, but hearing someone, so pure, cry out in pain was far worse then anything I could imagine, and he wasn't even a child. Yes, he had the innocence, the immaturity but he was my age, much too old to ever be considered a child. Perhaps I was being too hard on him. One cannot measure innocence in appearance but merely in the soul.

I was pushed forward in to view, my guard did nothing to hold me as it was clear, should I have chosen to run, I would make only a few steps before getting claimed again.

I was very annoyed now.

So I was pulled forward by Hook, his sword placed at my throat and his hook was snaring my wrists together, as the metal dug into my flesh, I tried not to scream. I thought I was some sort of bargain, I thought I would be set free after this, I had thought a lot of things but then I realized that the only way things would turn out the better, for me at least, was if I made them so. I certainly wasn't relying on this, person, to help me.

"Pan look what I've brought just for you. Another Wendy." Hook said rather gleefully, as if he had taken care to get me there. Peter only laughed, signally Hook to get more annoyed and for him to take his frustration out on me, I was now feeling nothing but utter loathing towards this Peter Pan.

"That's not Wendy Hook. That's just some silly little girl. Why did you waste your time kidnapping her?" He laughed, seemingly forgetting that his arm was streaming blood and that he was at the mercy, or so I assumed, of Captain Hook, seeing as my safety was part of the bargain. Apparently that didn't occur to Pan though because suddenly he turned around to fly off, the only reason he stopped was because a gunshot almost hit him in the shoulder and so he turned around. He glared angrily at my guard, who in turn nodded to Hook to continue.

"I know it's not Wendy, boy, this girl is Celest, and she is going to die because of you. And you will watch because I say so and you will not be able to help her because I say so and then you will suffer because I say so." Hook told him somewhat calmly and at that point I chose to try my escape plan. It was obvious that Peter had no intention of helping me and I wasn't very well willing to die so I made my escape. Unaware to my thoughts, Hook continued his speech while I slowly but surely slipped my feet out of my high head sandals, inch by inch they came off until in knew I would be capable of running once my plan was put in to action.

I suddenly flung my head backwards, my skull smashing in to Hook's face; I was pleasantly surprised to hear a dull but ominous crack. Then to avoid the blow of the blade, which I knew would move backwards as Hook reeled away from the hit to the head, I suddenly ducked down, and cleanly unhooked my wrists, before kicking blindly backwards and hitting Hook in a rather personal area. I then dashed down picking up my shoes and ran across the deck towards the mast.

By now, the crew had suddenly gotten in to gear and was coming after me, while their captain was trying to stop the blood from flooding out of his nose, and like an amateur had no knowledge that you should tip your head back as to stop the flow, I outright laughed and narrowly dodged many of the crew.

Where was Pan through all this? Well he was still in the air and instead of helping me like any other person would have done; he stood or floated and watched. I would have lectured him but I was in no mood so as I found myself cornered I did the only thing I could think of. I climbed up the ropes beside the mast and made my way to the lookout.

The man in charge of the lookout had descended earlier to watch the fight along with the other pirates; I'd half expected them to break out the popcorn and soda, as they had just stood there and watched. Either way I climbed as quickly as I could, which wasn't very quick as I felt the rope cutting into my feet and my backpack weighing me down. I took a moment to groan in frustration, only to lose my grip as I felt a sharp tug on my ankle. I looked over my shoulder to see most of the crew climbing up the rope and one pirate in particular gripping my ankle in one of his massive hands. I let out a scream as he gave a sharp pull and I realized the predicament I placed upon myself. What would happen when I reached the top, I was surrounded by water, what would I do just jump in to the ocean?

I didn't have time to think of a plan though because I was brought out of my thoughts by a rather annoying pirate bent on dislocating my ankle. I tried to shake him off but he held on as tightly as ever, suddenly light glared off something on my shoulder. I moved the object of cause in to my view only to discover it to be my shoes, the bright sequins on the straps sent off a bright shine as the light reflected off it. I looked at the heel and thought of what it might feel like to take a sandal to that head.

Only one way to find out… I thought as I turned around to test my theory by smacking my shoe, heel first, into the head of the pirate clinging to my ankle, it was very successful.

The pirate howled in pained as I felt a significant falter in the shoe, I think I had stabbed him, I felt bile rise up in my throat as the truth dawned on me, I might have just committed murder.

I had hit him just below the ear, and he immediately let go of me and the rope, to grip his neck and fall to his death on the deck, some 6 meters below me.

I had only now realized how high I was, I gulped and continued upward. Finally reaching the top I hauled myself over to the safety on bird's nest, or at least that's what I thought it was called. I took several breaths before even daring to look over, the crew was now making their way up. They had stopped momentarily after my display of improvisation in the homicide department. I glared at them angrily letting out a huff of despair only to replace it with a scream as a hand reached over the edge of my sanctuary. A pirate followed it and I was forced to flee once again.

I climbed over, and walked across the horizontal boards of the mast, sadly the pirate followed. Though of course he was more uncertain, after all he didn't want to die at the hands of a girl, it was a now murderous girl, but I was a girl all the same and apparently that didn't amount to much around here.

So as I reached the end of my board and stared off in to the ocean, I thought that maybe my first plan might have been my only plan, and because of that I closed my eyes, raised my arms above my head and jumped over the edge.

And just like I had wanted to end my life before I now wanted to end my stay on this ship. As I briefly opened my eyes on my way down they locked with another's.

The last image I got was of a horror-struck Peter Pan as I felt the water envelope me and my journey began.


End file.
